(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jack to be incorporated in audio apparatus, television sets, radio sets or the like, and more particularly to a jack comprising a plurality of contacts or contact segments (hereinafter called "contact") recessed into a contact holding member to be held therein, and of which manufacture is easily carried out.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the known jack, it is conventional that each contact is held in a contact holding member forming a part of a jack body in such a manner as to be engagedly fixed to each groove formed on said contact holding member of some electrical insulating material taking advantage of the resiliency of the material.
Accordingly, it is difficult to carry out the formation of each contact, formation of the contact holding member and incorporation of each contact into the contact holding member continuously on the same line, and it seems almost impossible to realize automation in manufacturing of the contact holding member while holding the plurality of contacts therein. For that reason, it is generally known to manually conduct the incorporation of each contact into the contact holding member. And in manual incorporation, there inevitably arise such problems such as irregularity in accuracy due to unequal formation of contacts, depending upon the experience of skill of the worker, tarnish on the plated surface of the contact due to stains sticking thereto when handling the contact, imperfect contact or the like.
Furthermore, since the contacts are simply engagedly fixed to the contact holding member as in the case of the prior art, there is a possibility of producing unexpected play or looseness in the contacts caused by some error in the manufacturing or assembling process or by long periods of use resulting in deviation in the accuracy of the product.